


Birthday Showers

by FrosLure



Series: Soymilk Week 2016 [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrosLure/pseuds/FrosLure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before their tenth birthday, Sorey decides to get adventurous and breaks the rule of leaving the village gates. Mikleo, both out of worry for his friend and the bad feeling hes had all day, follows, only for them to be caught out in the rain. Day one of the Soymilk week, followin' along with the themes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Showers

For a village with only a child population of two compared to their (roughly) thirty, the adult seraphim had an incredibly difficult time keeping up with both Sorey and Mikleo. Although the little seraph wasn’t usually trouble on his own, the overly curious Sorey was always an influence on him, and they were sometimes found almost wandering the border of the village, leaning against the gates on the tips of their toes to see what was beyond without breaking the rules. It was then decided that at ten, the two children could wander up to the ruins nearby, a kind of birthday present they all agreed on that made both boys jump with excitement. 

“Mikleo! We should go outside today!” The brunette chirped, bursting into Sorey’s recently built house. It was another gift, an extra for the human so he could learn some independence, not that he actually needed to learn it. Already Mikleo had hidden a few of his own possessions in the homey area, warned to not spend every night together but still planning to spend most of them with his best friend. Today though, he was flipping through the Celestial Record absentmindedly, all the other books already read through many times but none as interesting and full of wonder. The silvered haired boy slowly put the book down, shaking his head. “Nuh-uh. Not today.”

“Why not today?! We turn ten tomorrow, so we gotta get eachother presents!” A whine left the younger of the two, before Mikleo gave a sly smile. “So you waited until the last second again? I already got you your present last week.” Even though the two of them were born on separate days, the village decided it best to celebrate both on the day they found them. It made things easier, and both boys seemed to love sharing another thing together. “I-I didn’t wait! I know exactly what I’m getting you, I just gotta go get it! So c’mooooooon!” 

Sorey’s voice turned into a whine as he tugged on the large sleeve of Mikleo’s robe, who refused to budge. “No. Not today Sorey. We can go tomorrow maybe.” Crossing his arms, Mikleo attempted to look stern like Zenrus did when he scolded them, but failed on every aspect due to his large robes and little limbs. Another whine tore through the brunette. “But whyyyyyy?!” He asked, continuing to tug lightly. “Because I don’t think we should. I got a bad feeling about going outside today.” The answer was vague, and Sorey didn’t seem to be happy with it. “What do you mean bad feeling? It looks great outside!” “Its gonna rain…I think.” “No its not you liar! The suns out!”

Mikleo looked at his feet, kicking one absently. “I dunno. I just…I think its gonna rain.” He repeated, now feeling nervous and silly. He really had no idea why, but when he woke up today it was like a tiny voice told him that there would be a storm, and possibly a bad one. “Mikleo, you can’t say that for sure though! Gramps said if you wanna make a claim you gotta have…evi…efly…elephants! And if you don’t have elephants then that means you can’t be right yet!” The seraph looked confused for a moment, before frowning deeper. “It’s not ‘elephant’ its ‘evidence’! Elephants are the big animals that are afraid of little mice! And I don’t know, I just know I don’t want to go outside today! Why can’t we stay and play in your new house?”

Mikleo was set on staying indoors and made himself known by turning around to pick up the book again. Sorey, not happy that his best friend was being stubborn, let out another whine before crossing his arms in a huff. Silence passed for a few minutes, the seraph actually forgetting his friend was there for a time before hands clumsily brushed against his sides. A loud squeal left the elder as he felt Sorey come in with his surprise tickle attack, the book being thrown aside in place of trying to defend himself. “S-Sorey! Stop!” He cried, giggles breaking through as Mikleo attempted to tickle back, getting a few jabs in before suddenly he felt his circlet being pulled off. “Wha-?” Confused and still in a fit of giggles the seraph didn’t notice that Sorey had ran outside with his prized possession, leaping up and dashing after him. 

“Sorey! Give it back!” he cried, chasing the brunette down the hill before skidding to a stop at the village gates. They were turning ten tomorrow, but until then they were supposed to stay inside the village. Yet there Sorey stood, just a few steps outside the gate, looking smug with his one hand showing off his new prize. It was a game they played, Mikleo too cautious to break the rules and Sorey too curious to not bend them a little bit. “You’re outside again! I’m going to tell Gramps this time!” He threatened, trying to lean out while holding one hand to the gate, swiping uselessly at his best friend. Sorey did nothing but grin wider, taking another step back until the shadow of the large gate was right behind him. “Am not. I’m still in the gates shadow, so I’m still in the gate.” He teased, loving the game of chase they played sometimes. “I’ll give it back if you take one step outside the gate.”

The silver haired boy froze. He knew this was Sorey’s way of teasing, always trying to push Mikleo’s comfort zone of staying in line and trying to not get in trouble. But…he knew that Sorey would also try to go further out the longer Mikleo prolonged the game, and with that feeling of rain in the pit of his stomach he didn’t want to risk it. “Alright, but you gotta promise we go back home right afterwards okay?” It seemed to make Sorey light up with excitement, bounding to the side to let Mikleo walk to the gates shadow on his own. “Deal!” 

The seraphim gulped, one shaky step forward before looking at Sorey for confirmation. “Nuh-uh. You’re still touching the gate. You gotta come aaaaaaaaaaaall the way out here!” Even though ‘all the way out here’ was just a few feet, it might as well been miles for the tiny seraph as he slowly removed his hand, slowly making his way up before he was standing next to Sorey. It seemed to be enough for his friend, who held out the circlet as a prize before it was snatched away and shoved on. “Okay now we go back-Sorey!!!” Of course, like clockwork Sorey had taking a few more steps, and just kept walking to Mikleo’s horror. “But look Mikleo! Prickleboars! We eat those, and they’re right there eating grass! I wanna go see them!” Mikleo could hardly get a word in before he was chasing Sorey, fear of leaving the gate put on the backburner as a new worry flowed through him with a speared Sorey on a Prickleboar tusk. “No Sorey they’re dangerous!”

But of course his best friend wasn’t listening, instead running into a nearby bush to watch the small family. “We aren’t going to get near okay? Just watching. But if you keep screaming like that they might run over to us.” That shut Mikleo up, who decided to crouch with the human and silently watch the prickleboars eat. When they started to head in a direction, Sorey would sneak after, getting a panicked Mikleo to follow with protests. Before they knew it the sun had almost set, casting the area in red. “Sorey please I want to go home!!!” Mikleo cried quietly, tugging at his arm like he had for the past hour. After the initial panic of leaving their town left Mikleo, he found it fun to watch the monsters graze, a brand new experience both children had never had before. It was only when they changed locations that worries of being scolded returned, but now that he saw how late it was Mikleo was getting scared. 

Sorey, now feeling guilty for dragging his friend along to Prickleboar watch when they could have done it tomorrow and not risk getting in trouble, decided to finally listen to the seraph, and stood up. “Okay. Lets go home Mikleo, I’m sorry.” He turned around, ready to follow a path home when he realized that there was no path. “Mikleo…how do we get home?” 

Just that question made the elder of the two grow even more panicked, head whirling around to try and find someplace that looked familiar. There were more trees around them, and large stone walls broken down by time, but nothing that looked familiar in regards to their village. “S-Sorey…” He whispered, now pulling himself close to the human. Everything was starting to look dark and scary, and their cries filled the area when a crack of lighting broke through the skies, opening the clouds and sending a sudden downpour of rain onto both of them. “Sorey!” the younger shrieked, two tiny bodies quickly running to the broken walls nearby to hide in as the sudden storm overtook the land. The rain pelted on their faces, making it hard for both boys to see anything as they tried to shield themselves away from the wind without any proper shelter. 

It felt like hours went by as the two huddled together, Sorey protectively wrapping his arms around Mikleo and pulling him close to try and help him stay dry and calm. Mikleo too had his arms wrapped around Sorey, head buried against his shoulder and peeking out to the rain around them. As time ticked on, the seraph noticed that his friend was shivering, looking up to see Sorey slowly going blue. “Sorey…you’re freezing!” He cried, feeling very little warmth in the body shielding him. “I-I’m fine…j-j-j-just a little…c-cold…” the human stuttered out, followed by a sneeze and an attempt to shield his face against the rain. “Y-You were right…it d-d-did rain. I’m sorry M-Mikleo…” A sad attempt at an apology, Mikleo tried to squint to look at his friend. The rain was making it harder to see, but the brunette was completely soaked through (not that Mikleo was doing much better) and the rain continued to assault him. His body was shaking nonstop now, Mikleo moving aside as he curled up in on himself to try and keep him warm as now the silver haired boy took the brunt of the rain for his friend. 

“We gotta get you home, you’re not doing well at all Sorey.” Oddly enough, Mikleo had felt a chill, but he wasn’t cold. The rain didn’t bother him as much as it did his human counterpart and so he tried to use this advantage to keep Sorey dry. Though as little as Sorey was, Mikleo was still smaller. His tiny body couldn’t protect the human completely, who now did little more than shiver and release a whimper every time the rain hit him somewhere that was already sensitive and soaked, and it made Mikleo grow scared again. 

“Sorey…!” He called out, shaking the brunette’s shoulder as he crawled around to have his back face the wind and rain, now leaning over his best friend and protecting him from most of the rain. No answer, and Mikleo knew that they were in trouble. He looked up at the sky, bright eyes glaring at the rain before swishing his hand up. “Go away rain!” He called, more to try and make Sorey feel better than anything, before he noticed that the water around them…stopped for a moment. It shocked Mikleo, but before he could think something of it the water returned to pounding down against them, relentless as ever. Mikelo though, had thought the sudden act strange and tried again, waving his hand in the air and watching as the rain paused in its decent. 

This time he kept it going long enough that Sorey peeked his head out, watching his seraphim friend clumsily control the water. A few drops would pass by here and there, but for the most part the rain parted around them, keeping them in an oval of dryness. “M-Mikleo…that’s so cool! Where did you learn that?!” Sorey cried out, sitting up with some difficulty to watch his friend. Mikleo looked just as confused as he. “I-I…I don’t know. I wanted the rain to stop making you cold so…it did.” He had a feeling why it listened though. Mikleo had gotten the talk about how he would eventually learn his element one day, and quietly had hoped it would be water. Sorey, as reckless as he is, always got himself hurt, and their only village healer was a water seraphim, so it made sense to Mikleo that he would have to be a water seraph to help protect Sorey too. 

Now though, Mikleo saw that water held much more power than he ever thought. And so the two of them, with only eachother to keep themselves warm, tried to wait out the storm. Mikleo wasn’t sure if he could keep up the control of the rain, and didn’t want to risk movement with Sorey in his state, which only left the option to stay put and hope that either the rain stopped soon or someone found them. His prayers were luckily answered when he saw the familiar glow of one of the seraphim residents, and tried to call out to them. “Maaason!” He cried, knowing from there that it was his friend the fire seraph. Yet, it seemed like he couldn’t hear them because of the rain, running past their hiding spot to what looked like ruins nearby. Two more seraphs tailed behind, looking equally as desperate, and Mikleo was sure they were looking for them. Another failed cry of Mason’s name, and Sorey seemed to understand that they could be saved. “L-Lets…go…to them…” He grit out, teeth chattering as he tried to stay awake.

The silver haired boy knew that Sorey wasn’t doing well, but had already lost sight of Mason and the other seraphim. Still, if it made Sorey feel better…

“Alright, hold my hand okay?” Mikleo stood up, helping his friend onto shaky legs as they clumsily wandered towards where they last saw the adults. The water seraphim’s power was still small, their bubble of protection growing smaller by the minute as they continued to stumble forward. “Maaaason! MASON!” The two children called, hoping that they were going the right way. Finally the ruins were close enough to walk into, both jumping in and shaking themselves off. “Mikleo! Sorey!” Almost instantly as they had entered a pair of arms grabbed onto them, warmth bleeding into both children. “M-Mason…I’m sorry! We…Sorey saw Prickleboars and now hes really really cold and…!” Mikleo was babbling, the weight of their adventure finally taking its toll as tears started to mix with the water droplets on his face.

Mason gave a sigh of relief, using his abilities as a fire seraphim to keep both children warm as he sat down against a wall. “Its okay Mikleo, don’t cry. You’ll both be fine. We were all worried when we couldn’t find you two for dinner! And then that storm…I’m glad you’re both alright. Did you take care of Sorey?” He asked, turning to look at the young human who was clutching Mason’s waist for warmth. “I…well…I made the rain go away a little bit…” He admitted, not wanting to brag at the moment but wanting to let Mason know he gained his element. “Really? So you’re a water seraphim then Mikleo! I better make sure not to make you mad huh?” 

The red headed man tried to keep Mikleo’s spirits high, pulling him to sit next to him as they waited out the storm. The other two seraphim, who had walked deeper into the ruins to try and find Sorey and Mikleo, were quick to check up on both before telling Mason that they would let everyone know they’d been found. That was the last thing Mikleo remembered before his head rested against the fire seraphim’s lap, hair brushing against Sorey’s as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOO This was done last minute. No revising, no proof reading, nothing. Enjoy the cute children nerds.


End file.
